Dare the Detective Conan Cast!
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: The Detective Conan Cast is summoned to the real world. Send in dares and watch them humiliate themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Dare the Detective Conan Cast!**

**Title:** Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

One minute the Detective Conan cast were doing about their everyday thing when they were suddenly taken to a strange room. The walls were shiny white; not a single speck of dirt was seen. A single teenager stood in front of the confused crowd. He had spiky black hair and red eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt, medium blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"How did we get here?"

"Do you have any food?" (You can guess who said that)

"I am Shuichi Akai, a fanfiction writer," He held his hand up before the FBI and Masumi could respond. "It is just a pen name I use. I am not permitted to use my real name. As to not get me confused with the REAL Shuichi Akai, you may refer to me as Skai. As to where we are, it is a special dome that allows the cast from an anime to appear in real life. You were teleported here by me,"

"This is more of a box," Conan said.

"Shut up," Skai simply said. Before Genta to repeat his question, Skai tossed a box of Twinkies to him and the rest of the Detective Boys. "Any other questions?"

"You said the cast from an anime would appear in real life," Masumi noted. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're all fictional characters from the anime called Detective Conan," Skai said flatly.

"There's a whole show about that freeloading brat!?" Kogoro fumed.

"Yes," Skai nodded. "If you are wondering who each other are; I will introduce you all. I will start off with the Detective Boys. We have Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Yoshida Ayumi, Haibara Ai, and of course, Edogawa Conan. Beside them we have Okiya Subaru, Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro and Megure-keibu (I have no idea what his first name is). The FBI Agents are James-san, Jodie-san, and Camel-san. The Crows are Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Vermouth, Bourbon, and Kir. Do not ask about what I mean by Crows,"

"Why can't I kill him again?" Gin asked Vermouth.

"Because I want to see where this is going to," Vermouth answered. "Skai-kun, please continue,"

"You all will engage in humiliating dares that will mostly humiliate Baka-Gin," Skai continued.

"I'm killing him," Gin raised his Beretta.

Skai was swift and kicked the firearm out of the assassin's hand. He attacked Gin and pinned him to the ground. "I'm a master of Jeet Kune Do; I was inspired to do so by Akai Shuichi-sama himself," He released his hold.

"What are the dares?" Jodie asked.

Skai took out a pile of cards in a top hat. "And the dare is,"

**From: GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried  
Dare: I dare Gin and Akai to make out!**

"WHAT THE ****!?" Gin exclaimed while Subaru did his best to hold a neutral expression.

Skai crumpled the paper into a ball. "GAAADASGM, I told you no Gin X Akai dares! We all know that Akai is too good for that idiot,"

A girl entered the room. She was twelve years old with bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a purplish dress, a light blue skirt, and red flats. "But I support Gikai!"

"I'm just going to draw another Dare Card…" Skai took another card from the hat.

**From: GAAADASGM  
Dare: I dare Skai to write a Gikai fanfiction!**

"Oh for the love of…" Skai put a hand to his forehead. "I am not writing a Gikai fanfiction,"

"You better not!" Vermouth and Jodie growled.

"I'll just show them the Gikai fanfiction that you already wrote," GAAADASGM grinned.

She clicked a button and screens popped up. They were each of the Gikai fanfiction that Skai had written (I Love You; Cupid's Arrow; etc.). The Detective Conan cast began to read them. It was all silent when Ayumi spoke up. "A man can get pregnant?"

"No," Skai shook his head. "It was just something that GAAADASGM dared me. She said if I went through with it, she'd give me a dollar. I made up a drug called Cupid's Arrow and imagine that Vermouth injected it to Akai and Gin, causing them to do things that kids your age shouldn't know about. Akai then gets pregnant which GAAADASGM typed up the chapter using my laptop which I think is absurd,"

"GIKAI RULES!" GAAADASGM shouted. "I wonder what Akai4Ever is doing,"

Another screen popped up. It was a teenager that was the same age as Skai. He had sunglasses and a backwards black baseball cap that covered most of his blue hair. "Yo wazzup?" He greeted. "Akai4Ever in the house!"

"Sup bro," GAAADASGM greeted. "Did you draw the picture for me?"

"Cha," He held up a drawing. It was of Akai Shuichi and Gin KISSING under the starlight. "Which one should this be the cover for?"

"All of the Gikai stories!" GAAADASGM exclaimed.

"We are getting WAY off topic!" Skai shouted. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HUMILIATING THEM BUT MOSTLY GIN! SOMEONE SUBMIT DARES SO I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER THE BOREDOM!"

"I dare you—"

"DARE THE DETECTIVE CONAN CAST NOT ME!"

* * *

**Send in your dares and they'll show up in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dare the Detective Conan Cast!

Title: Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

At least we got some reviews," Skai mumbled, drawing one.

**From: Zero Random Numbers (Guest)  
Dare: The name's Zero Random Numbers. I have a couple of dares:  
1) I dare Subaru to reveal his identity!  
2) I dare Conan to reveal his identity!  
3) I dare Kir to reveal her identity!  
4) I dare Bourbon to reveal his identity!  
GIN X AKAI IS A PAIRING I SUPPORT!**

"Subaru, reveal your identity but add some drama," Skai handed a bottle of soda. "That should help,"

Subaru gulped it down. He then took a deep breath. "WHY DO PEOPLE SUPPORT GIKAI!? I AM AKAI SHUICHI, THE FBI'S SILVER BULLET! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SOME CRAZY ASSASSIN THAT MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND! HE IS PURE EVIL WHILST I AM TOO GOOD FOR HIM!" He then took deep breaths.

"Shuu-nii?" Masumi asked.

"There, I did the dare," Subaru said to Skai.

"Not quite…" GAAADASGM jumped onto Subaru and dyed his hair. He removed the glasses and voice changer. "There,"

"I think you dyed my hair midnight blue instead of black," Akai said, looking at a mirror.

"You do know that there are two angry chicks behind you, right?" Akai4Ever asks through the video chat.

Akai gulped and turned around. Jodie and Masumi were fuming. "AKAI SHUICHI YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

"I can explain!" Akai said but they didn't listen. Akai ended up running away with the two hot on his heels.

"While we send someone to make sure they don't actually kill him," Skai continued. "Conan, Kir, Bourbon, reveal your identities,"

Kir held up her badge. "I am CIA Agent Hondou Hidemi,"

Bourbon took out his badge. "I am Japanese Secret Police Furuya Rei,"

"Conan, reveal your identity," Skai repeated.

Conan gulped. "I am not Edogawa Conan,"

"What do you mean, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, confused.

"He's not really seven years old as I am not really eight either," Haibara said. "Yoshida-san, I apologize for you might be heartbroken after hearing this,"

"You too, Ran," Conan smiled sadly.

"Stop with all this chit chat and get to the point!" Chianti snapped.

"Ran, I am Kudo Shinichi," Conan said.

Everyone gasped. Conan ended up telling the whole story of how he came up with the personas. Ayumi was indeed heartbroken. She ran out of the dome with Mitsuhiko and Genta following her. Conan followed too, wanting to apologize. "Onto the next one," GAAADASGM took a card.

**From: Kameo1  
Dare: That's hilarious :) I dare Conan to seriously act like Kogoro for at least 10 minutes (no snarky remarks by him) in contrast Kogoro needs to actually deduct something... Well those are my ideas!**

"Well…Conan isn't here right now…" Skai said. "Kogoro doesn't have anything to deduct but he did solve the murder of his classmate,"

"I deduce that this is all a dream!" Kogoro pointed at Skai, GAAADASGM, and Akai4Ever.

**From: KaitoPhantom1412  
Dare: I dare Gin to dress up in a pretty sparkly pink fairy princess costume (complete with magic wand) and sing "Someday My Prince will Come" while twirling around with a broom (bonus points if he ends up kissing it!) I can only imagine how many hits that will get on the Internet (cause we all know that Vermouth would take a video)**

"HELL NO!" Gin refused.

"You have to do it~" Vermouth held up the costume. "And here's the lyrics sheet and a broom,"

"I told you NO!" Gin shouted.

"Vermouth," Akai4Ever said. "Since he won't do it, you get to give him a makeover. Also, kick him in THAT spot!"

"My pleasure," Vermouth kicked Gin where the sun doesn't shine.

Before she could put the makeup on the silver-haired Crow, Gin gasped out "FINE!" Gin left to change into the costume.

"Catch," I tossed Gin a magic wand that was also a microphone.

Gin cursed as he began to sing.

Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away top his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know

The crowd was shocked. Gin wasn't half bad a singer. In fact, he was actually GOOD! His voice was _way _higher than his usual deep, cold, emotionless voice.

Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And the wedding bells will ring  
Someday when my dreams come true

Everyone whistled and clapped. "That was really great!" They cheered.

Vermouth was on her phone. "And it is surely to get many views,"

Gin glared. "You—GAH!" Gin felt an electrifying shock throughout his body.

"Oh yeah, if you swear like that," Skai explained. "My viewer-safe contract will shock you. Though it is listed under Rating T, I might have people twelve and under reading,"

**From: Takamine Haruki  
Dare: To Haibara: Wear a unicorn costume for the day**

GAAADASGM held a unicorn costume to the shrunken scientist. Haibara glared before taking it. "At least it's not as humiliating as Gin's dare," She mumbled, changing into it.

"I thought it'd be funnier when she does it," Akai4Ever says.

**From: Guest  
Dare: I dare Conan to tell Ran his identity and see what happens. Hey, I've read Gin's Jobs and KAM000's Everyone Knows, Conan. Super stories!  
Oh and by the way I'm Mystery0028 and for the record I am not able to log on so I'm posting like this.**

"Well, Conan already told Ran his identity," Skai said. "Ran, how did you feel?"

"I felt really hurt," Ran admitted. "And for lying to me, I am going to beat him to a blood pulp when he is back to normal,"

"Just beat him up when he gets back," Chianti said.

"I'll get charged with child abuse," Ran said.

**From: Detective Cat  
Dare: I dare Haibara to get drunk! I really want to see that :D  
I dare Ran to tell us how she gets her horn *cough cough* I mean hair that way...**

"I will not get drunk," Haibara refused.

"Would you prefer hot cocoa instead?" Skai held out a mug.

"I don't see why not," Haibara gulped the contents.

"Bathroom's down the hall, third door to the left," Skai informed.

Haibara felt a pang of pain. "You slipped alcohol in it!"

"What is happening to her!?" Kogoro asked as she heard the scream.

Out came Miyano Shiho. GAAADASGM had left some clothes in the bathroom. Shiho now wore a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, black pants, and red high heels. She was drunk. "Hey," She hiccupped. "Div I mento dat I REALLY hate Morovovi Zai?"

"Sh-Sherry!?" Gin exclaimed. He drew his gun only to place it back in his holster after feeling a shock.

"You died on the Bell Tree Express!" Bourbon added.

"Naw," Shiho slurred. "I vaked meh deah. Zanway, Morovovi iz da reason dat meh sis is dead!" As if a button was clicked, she fell to the ground, asleep.

"Err…"

"So Ran-kun," Bourbon asked. "How do you have a part of your hair like a horn?"

Vermouth whispered something into Ran's ear. Ran then said, "A secret makes a woman, woman,"

We all groaned.

* * *

**Keep the dares coming! I will continue the other dares in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dare the Detective Conan Cast!

Title: Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

**From: tantei-san  
Dare: I dare Ran to ask what Gin did to Kudo!  
Gin answers and gets kicked in the...you know where.  
I dare Ai to pull a prank on gin!  
Please also please get Kaito Kid in this too please.**

"First off," Akai4Ever said. He had joined the group so that he wasn't on video chat anymore. "We are NOT getting Kaito Kid in here. I hate him,"

"He really does," Skai said. "He even threatened to smash my computer if I let him in here. So Ran, Gin fed the poison to Kudo which was meant to kill him. He shrunk into Conan instead. But there was a VERY high chance he couldn't died,"

Ran glared at Gin. Gin glared back. "I'm not afraid of you," He said. "You're just another brat like that detective,"

"I'm the black-belt champion at karate!" Ran got into a stance. "You _should _be afraid,"

"Wha—" Gin fell to the ground and cringed in pain. Ran had mustered all her strength and kicked Gin in the spot that Vermouth had already kicked.

"Aniki?" Vodka asked. "Are you okay?"

Gin just groaned in pain.

**From: LLL  
Dare: Way to go on interacting with your readers, I'm pretty sure nobody has ever done this before. I would like to dare Conan to figure out if Kaitou Kid is around and unmask him. If Kaito is there, I dare him to perform a few magic tricks that Conan can't figure out, or dress up as Shinichi in front of everybody. Also, I dare Heiji to admit his feelings for Kazuha, or tell her who his first love was.**

"Thanks for the comment," Skai thanked. "Also, someone has done something like this for the Total Drama series. As for the other parts, Kaito Kid will not be in here. Also, Hattori and Kazuha are not in here either. I really dislike the two,"

**From: 908-03  
Dare: I dare Subaru to act like a complete pervert to every single adult/teenage female before inadvertently revealing his identity.  
I dare Kaito KID to do something to Gin's car  
I dare Gin and Vodka's hat be set on fire  
I dare Gin to have his hair dyed pink  
I dare Kogoro to dress up and act like a Black Org member  
Every single teenager get shrunk back to a child**

"Seriously, I DID NOT SAY THAT KAITO KID WAS IN THIS FANFICTION!" Skai shouted. "ONLY MITSUHIKO, GENTA, AYUMI, HAIBARA, CONAN, SUBARU/AKAI, RAN, KOGORO, MEGURE, JAMES, JODIE, CAMEL, GIN, VODKA, CHIANTI, KORN, VERMOUTH, BOURBON, AND KIR ARE IN THIS FANFIC! THE CAST THAT WAS TRANSPORTED WAS MENTIONED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!"

"I don't think we can have Subaru acting like a pervert right now," GAAADASGM said. "He's _still _being chased across town by his sister and girlfriend,"

Chianti sniffed the air. "Something is burning,"

Akai4Ever had sneaked behind Gin and Vodka and set their hats on fire using Gin's lighter. The two screamed as they ran around and felt the burning pain. "AHH!" The fire was put out with a bucket of pink hair dye (by Vermouth).

"Kogoro," Akai4Ever held out the dark suit and hat. "Here you go,"

Kogoro didn't really put up an argument. It wasn't really that bad. He switched out into the clothing and reentered the room. "What's so hard about acting like a member?"

"We didn't say WHICH member," Skai smirked. "You're going to act like Gin and Vermouth is going to annoy you,"

"Let's shave off that mustache!" Vermouth held up the hair clipper.

"AHH!" Kogoro, like Akai, ran out.

"Every teenager gets shrunk back into a child," Vermouth read.

"Ran, I am going to shoot you with a shrink ray," Akai4Ever pulled the trigger. Ran was now seven years old. "Don't worry; the effects aren't permanent,"

"It says EVERY teenager gets shrunk to a child," Vermouth said.

"Ran's the only teen," Skai said.

"Actually, there are two more," Bourbon said.

"You and Akai4Ever-san are seventeen," Kir added.

Skai frowned. "Akai4Ever, I guess we have to revert to the state before puberty,"

"NO!" Akai4Ever refused. "I WILL STAY A MAN!" He ran out also.

Skai sighed. He handed the ray gun to his sister. "Shoot me,"

**BANG! **Gin had fired his gun and it dug into Skai's shoulder.

"OW!" Skai growled. "Gin, I was talking to GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried! I meant to shoot me with the SHRINK RAY!" He was shot with the shrink ray and was now seven years old. He looked to Vermouth. "You know what to do,"

Moments later, Gin was unconscious.

**From: Subaru Okiya  
Dare: 1. I dare everyone who got shrunk or is in disguise or undercover to reveal their identity.  
2\. I dare Gin to kill the Boss of the B.O.  
3\. I dare Ran to say she is a member of the B.O named Whiskey.  
4\. I dare the B.O members to turn themselves into Jail.  
5\. I dare Gin to act like a pervert around Whiskey and Vermouth and Subaru of course!  
6\. I dare Subaru Okiya to kiss Vermouth in front of Jodie.  
7\. I dare Gin to act like Kogoro Mouri for a 1 hour.  
8\. I dare Gin to kill Vodka his right hand man.  
9\. I dare Gin, Whiskey, and Vermouth to set Kogoro Mouri's apartment on fire!  
10\. I dare Shinichi to kiss Ran as Conan Edogawa!**

"Already did that," Skai said to the first one. "And for #2, Anokata is still in the Detective Conan World,"

"Ran is not going to be an Organization member," GAAADASGM declared. "And the Crows can only turn their selves in to jail in their own world. We've already been through the Pervert Okiya thing,"

"Gin's unconscious," Vermouth said. "And if he was a pervert, I'd kill him,"

Akai came running back in, covered in cuts and scratches. Vermouth smirked and crashed her lips against his. Akai's eyes widened and Vermouth pulled apart. Jodie had seen the whole thing. "SHUU YOU MOTHER****ING BASTARD!" She proceeded to beat him up…again…

"I'll kill Vodka for Gin," Before Vodka could react, Vermouth had shot him, but he was still alive. "I'll let Gin finish you off,"

Vodka was taken to some med center or whatever. "Subaru Okiya, I am not making Ran an Organization member named Whiskey," Skai said. "Also, the apartment is in the Anime-verse,"

"If Shinichi kissed me right now, I wouldn't mind," Ran admitted. "Though, I would still beat him up,"

At that moment, the Detective Boys came in. "Conan, right on time," GAAADASGM grinned. "Kiss Ran who shrunk,"

Conan sighed and did so. Ayumi then began to cry again. She couldn't stand the sight. "You're so mean Conan!" Genta said.

"Ayumi's a cute girl and you ignore her love for you?" Mitsuhiko added.

"I'm seventeen years old," Conan reminds. "Also, I love Ran,"

"Here's the last one for the chapter,"

**From: tantei-san  
Dare: I dare Gin to play the violin and fail miserably! Ha-ha! I can't wait for next update. Have a great day Skai-sama!**

"I think it's about time for Gin to wake up," GAAADASGM clicked a button.

"GAH!" Gin's body shook with electricity until he stood back up. "I-I'm awake!"

"Play the violin!"

"Piece of cake," Gin took the instrument. "I was a master at school,"

He started to play. The notes were SO off key. It didn't sound like ANY instrument! It sounded like a cat screaming in pain during death! We couldn't take it anymore. Akai4Ever came out of nowhere and whacked Gin with a baseball bat. "I COULD HEAR YOUR HORRIBLE PLAYING FROM ACROSS THE STREET!"

"Thank you for making it stop," Megure sighed in relief.

"We should've killed him," Chianti mumbled.

"Let's all wait for him to wake up in the next chapter,"

* * *

**Rules: ****  
1) NO Kaito Kid or any Magic Kaito characters  
2) Only characters from the cast mentioned above unless we say otherwise (That means **_**NO**_** MK Characters , Hattori, Kazuha, etc…)  
3) We are NOT accepting outsiders  
4) NO daring Skai, Akai4Ever, or GAAADASGM (unless we find the reaction funny)  
5) NOTHING involving MK (theme songs included)  
Yes, Akai4Ever hates Magic Kaito that much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dare the Detective Conan Cast!**

**Title:** Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

"Akai4Ever," Skai asked in the video chat. "Many are wondering: Why do you hate Magic Kaito characters?"

"Easy," Akai4Ever said. "I think the MK characters shouldn't be in DC. Detective Conan is about CONAN not Kuroba Kaito or Kaito Kid. Why did they even put the characters into the Detective Conan character search box? They RARELY show up. Kuroba should stay in his own show,"

"There you have your answer folks," GAAADASGM said. "Now I have a dare,"

**From: GAAADASGM  
Dare: MAKE GIN AND AKAI—**

"NO!" Skai snapped.

"Just a simple light kiss?" GAAADASGM begged.

"NO!"

"Pwease?" GAAADASGM had big puppy eyes now. "Super-duper-uber please with a cherry on top?"

Skai sighed. "Fine, but only _one_ kiss,"

"Yay~" She woke the two up. "You guys have to kiss! Full lip-to-lip contact!"

"No!" They both refused instantly.

"Yes!" She growled.

"NO!"

She sighed. "I wish it didn't come to this," GAAADASGM took out a device. She aimed the remote-like object at the two and clicked a button. "Kiss!"

The next thing the two new, their lips were crashed against each other's. Their eyes widened. They tried to pull away but a force was keeping them there. After about fifteen seconds of the horror, they were finally able to get away. They spit out globs of saliva and quickly went to find a bathroom to throw up.

"I dare Gin and Akai to—"

"Not IT!" Skai growled. "This is a RATED T not RATED M!"

"From now on the dares will not be shown as a full review; we'll only take parts that the characters will actually do and every now and then some that they won't," GAAADASGM grinned.

XXX

**From: Mystery 0028  
Dare: 4) I dare Skai to shrink Gin into a 4 year old.**

"Hell yeah!" Skai took the shrink ray and shot Gin.

Gin glared as he minified. He then chased after the fanfiction writer. He tripped and his eyes started to well up with tears. "Aww," Vermouth picked him up. "There, there. It's alright Gin-chan,"

Gin tried his best to glare through glassy eyes. "I-I'm pofwecwy fwine! I don't need help!"

"Do you want a cookie?" Vermouth asked, somehow getting a big chocolate chip cookie.

Gin took the cookie. "I just nevaw ate bweakfast o wunch," He then began to eat it with a smile.

XXX

"You know what I noticed?" Akai4Ever asked. "We never did Ai pranks Gin from tantei-san's dare last chapter,"

Haibara was back. "Gin, here's the antidote,"

She handed it to the four year old who grabbed it hastily. He swallowed it immediately. "FINALLY!"

"Oi," Conan asked Haibara. "Why didn't you give it to me and Ran?"

"There's a certain side-effect," Haibara whispered. "Because his shrinking was caused by a shrink ray and not APTX, he'll be affected by the side-effect,"

Gin left to rush to the bathroom. His scream was heard. After a few seconds of silent, there was a _feminine _scream. "WHAT THE ****!?" A _woman _came out. She had long silver hair that was wavier and her eyes were softer and less deadly. She wore a pink t-shirt, medium blue jeans, and sneakers. "SHERRY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!"

"It is simple, really," Haibara said calmly. "My dare was to prank you and so I did. You returned to normal but had your gender switched,"

Everyone burst into laughter. Even Vodka laughed at his superior. "Gin's a girl!"

"Now I want Skai to make a FemGin X Akai fanfic!" GAAADASGM said.

XXX

**From: Detective Cat  
Dare: -I dare Genta to eat healthy food like broccoli for 1 day. NO ARTIFICIAL FLAVORS OR EEL INCLUDED.**

"Aww man," Genta frowned. "What happens if I don't do the dare?"

"We'll throw all the eel out," Skai showed a picture of a box of fried eel in a room with only a door and one large opened widow. "If you go through with the dare, you get the whole box,"

Genta gulped. On one hand he could do the dare and be rewarded with the whole box of eel. On the other hand, he could NOT do the dare but a box of perfectly good fried eel will be thrown away. "I'll do it!"

"Perfect since it is lunch time," Skai led the group to a large cafeteria where they sat in groups.

Lunch was hamburgers, cheeseburgers, French fries, garlic fries, donuts (yes I'm serious), cookies, and cake. Genta had a plate of salad and a glass of lemonade. He frowned. "The things I do for eel,"

On the Crow's table, everyone was still staring at Gin. "Say a word and I'll blast you with holes," She growled. Her voice wasn't as deep as before which made it less menacing.

"Aww come on, Gin-_hime,_" Vermouth snickered. "There's nothing wrong with being a female!"

Gin glared at her for the new nickname she had given her. It was bad enough to be called _–chan _but now he was called _–hime _and he certainly was no princess.

On the FBI's table, Akai spoke up. "I learned something from this experience,"

"What is it, Akai-san?" Camel asked.

"_Never _keep secrets from your girlfriend or sister," He said weakly.

On the Detective Boys' (which Ran, Kogoro, and Megure joined) table, Ayumi glared at Conan and Ran who were chatting with each other. "I suggest you move on, Yoshida-san," Haibara said. "They knew each other for a bit over a decade whilst you guys only knew him for less than a year. You'll only hurt your heart even more if you keep going after him,"

"There's one thing that I don't understand," Megure said. "How does Kudo-kun go back to normal and then switches back to Conan-kun?"

"I developed a temporary antidote," Haibara explained. "It shortens the effect for each use,"

"But one time I saw both Shinichi and Conan," Ran said.

"Haibara was disguised as Conan whilst I took a temporary antidote," Conan answered.

Genta only ate bits of his salad. After just one romaine lettuce leaf, he gulped down his entire glass of lemonade. He couldn't stand the taste. To his taste buds, it was bitter with a papery texture. "I can't believe I ate three leaves already,"

"It will be all worth it, Genta-kun," Mitsuhiko said. "Remember, you'll get an entire box of friend eel!"

XXX

**A/N: Akai4Ever will be going back and forth through video-chat and actually being there.**

Some time later, Skai, GAAADASGM, and Akai4Ever led the Detective Conan cast to a ballroom. "Why the **** are we doing here?" Chianti demanded.

"We decided to do one of the reviews that involve Gin-hime," GAAADASGM looked to Vermouth and winked. "Care to read the dare out loud?"

**From: Kashinya Keiko  
Dare: I dare Gin and Akai dancing Waltz Dance! Gin must be a girl!**

"Everyone who thinks Akai and I should get together," Gin said. "Are a bunch of mother****ing ***holes who should **** their selves!"

"I agree with Gin," Akai added, slurring a bit. "We do naw belong 'gether,"

"Are both of you drunk?" James asked.

"Subaru-oniichan, are you okay?" Ayumi asked.

"I am fwine," Akai grinned. "And mah name iz 'Kai 'Ichi,"

"So are you guys going to do the dare?" GAAADASGM asked.

"Hell yeah!"

The two began to dance. They did the simple basic steps of the Left Box. They added a bunch of twirls. As the music that came from somewhere that no one really knows ended, the two shared a kiss. They didn't even realize what was going on. But there was certainly going to be a VERY pissed-off Jodie and an Akai Shuichi who is probably going to need life support.

* * *

**The Gin's Jobs Fan Club will NOT be showing up in this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dare the Detective Conan Cast!

Title: Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

**From: shinshinjane  
Dare: I dare Gin to get in a banana suit with maracas and sing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time."**

"Why does everyone want to humiliate me?" Gin asked.

"PUT THE BANANA SUIT ON!" Skai growled.

"I…umm…don't know the lyrics!" She said. "I can't sing it if I don't have the lyrics!"

A screen popped up. It showed Brian Griffin from Family Guy in a banana suit, holding maracas, and singing the song. "There are your lyrics,"

Gin cursed under her breath. She started to do the dance along with the song.

_It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Whayee! Whayee! Whayee! Whayee!  
Now there you go, there you go, there you go, there you go  
Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly,  
Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly  
Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly,  
Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!  
Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly,  
Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!_

**Lyrics are from **

"BWAHAHA!"

Gin was red with embarrassment and anger. "SHUT UP!" She ran out the building.

"While we let Gin calm down," Skai said. "We'll do another dare,"

**From: Akai4Ever  
Dare: I dare myself to summon my OC.**

"Okay!" Akai4Ever said.

"Don't—"

There was a pillar of blue light and a man stepped forth. He seemed around his twenties or thirties and stood the same height as Akai Shuichi. His hair was messy and blue; his eyes were golden and slitted. He had a scar across his face and when he grinned; his shark-like teeth were visible. He wore black clothing. "Hello," The voice was dark and bone-chilling. Many people shivered when he spoke. The Detective Boys hid behind the adults, afraid of what he can do to them.

"I think I need to change my pants," (Guess who said that)

Chianti seemed unfazed. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"The name is Cognac," He introduced. "One of the torturers of the Organization,"

"Oh really?" Chianti didn't believe him. "I have a dare for you. It will judge if you truly are a torturer,"

**From: Chianti  
Dare: I dare Cognac to make Gin scream in fear.**

"Easy," Cognac grinned wider. "I read his files and I know his biggest fear,"

"What is it?" Vermouth asked. "I am quite curious to know what Gin's biggest fear is,"

"I'll be right back," Cognac left the room.

"I think we should drag Gin back in here right as Cognac shows _her_ biggest fear," Skai smirked. Gin entered into the room. "Great, now all we need is Cognac,"

"Who is Cognac?" Gin asked.

"I am," Cognac came out, hiding something behind his back. "Hey Gin, I have a surprise for you,"

"Is it a Dead Akai?" Gin guessed. "If it isn't, I don't want it,"

"Aww," GAAADASGM said. "Gin wants to keep Akai's rotting corpse,"

"I'm right here," Akai said.

"You_ sure _you don't want it?" Cognac held out a cute little bunny.

"Eeee~" Gin squealed in his feminine voice, hugging the bunny. "It's so cute!"

The others were laughing. Chianti looked to Cognac and said, "I said scream in _fear,_"

Cognac placed the muzzle of his gun to the bunny's head. Gin screamed. "DON'T KILL BUNNY-CHAN!"

Cognac placed his gun back into his holster. "She screamed in fear that the bunny was going to be killed,"

Gin hugged the bunny close and hid behind the others. "Don't even think about harming Bunny-chan you, you, MONSTER!"

**From: 908-03  
Dare: I dare Sera to hit Gin with a frying pan**

Skai hadn't shown the card to anyone. "Masumi-chan, can you come here for a moment?"

"Okay," Masumi stood beside Skai. She smirked as she read the dare. "I'll do it!"

She snuck up behind Gin who was _still _in the banana suit. She was handed a frying pan and raised it above her head. **WHACK! **She hit Gin in the back of her head, rigging her unconscious. Everyone stared at her. "It was the dare,"

"Good job, Masu—" Akai began.

**WHACK! **Akai was unconscious. Masumi grinned. "I'm still angry at you for lying about your death~"

"Can I borrow that?" Jodie asked and was handed the frying pan. When Akai was regaining consciousness **WHACK! **Jodie knocked him back unconscious. "This is very handy,"

**From: 908-03  
Dare: I dare Vodka to take of his sunglasses**

"You know," Gin told her subordinate, petting her new pet rabbit. "I never saw you without your sunglasses,"

"Grandma here knows people's secrets," Chianti pointed to Vermouth. "Maybe she knows what's under them,"

Vermouth searched through a small journal. The covering was velvet and had the words: SECRETS OF THE ORGANIZATION sewed into it with gold thread. She was in Vodka's section. "I don't have anything for Secrets Behind Vodka's Sunglasses. Take them off!"

Vodka took a deep breath. "I don't think you guys will like what you will find,"

"Come on!" _'Are they cute Bambi eyes? Are they just dots? Does he have any eyes at all?'_

"Behind my sunglasses are…" Dramatic music began to play as Vodka slowly reached for his sunglasses.

"JUST TAKE THEM OFF GOSH DARN IT!"

In a quick motion, Vodka threw his black shades to the side. "Another pair of sunglasses!"

"WHAT!?"

Vermouth reached for the pair that Vodka was currently wearing. She yanked it off, revealing another set of sunglasses. She yanked that one off, revealing yet another. This went on for a good ten minutes. A small pile of sunglasses had formed, and each of the Detective Boys had their own pair. "I NEED TO KNOW THE SECRET!"

"A secret makes a manly man," Vodka wagged a finger.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _COPY MY CATCHPHRASE!"

* * *

**And FINALLY Chapter 5!**

**Skai: **If you like Humor stories, check out Trapped in the DC World, starring GAAADASGM and me!  
**Akai4Ever: **What about me?  
**GAAADASGM: **No one cares about you because we are better than you!  
**Akai4Ever: **: (


	6. Chapter 6

**Dare the Detective Conan Cast!**

**Title:** Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!

* * *

**From: Subaru Okiya  
Dare: I dare Gin to play Flappy Bird and (try) to get to 9,999,999 points in 1 hour.**

"How hard can Flappy Bird be?" Gin asked, taking out her phone. She began to download the game. "It will be easy, right Bunny-chan?"

The bunny just stared back, eyes piercing the soul. The rest of the Detective Conan Cast seemed a bit crept out from the bunny staring. Cognac didn't seem fazed. Gin didn't seem to notice the odd stare she was receiving from her pet bunny.

"So how do I play this game?" Gin questioned.

"Click the bird to make it jump," GAAADASGM instructed. "Get it past the pipes,"

"Okay," Gin clicked it only once, so the bird fell. "Damn it!"

She clicked it only one click under and it hit the bottom of the pipes. "Shit!"

She clicked it one click too many and hit the top of the pipe. "****!"

The Detective Conan Cast plus the three watched as Gin tried to get the bird through the pipes. She kept on failing. They eventually got bored and dozed off, waiting for the hour to pass. They woke up after the hour was over. Gin was still playing Flappy Bird, seemingly clicking in a pattern and rarely blinking.

Vermouth walked over to her and looked at the phone. "Gin, your phone is dead,"

Gin just continued to click and stare.

"I can snap him out of his trance," Cognac aimed his Desert Eagle at the bunny's head.

Gin's eyes widened and she clutched her new pet to her chest. She was glaring daggers at Cognac. "Don't you _dare _harm Bunny-chan!"

Cognac had a satisfied smirk and he placed his gun in his holster. "That is how you get her back to reality,"

"Let's get another dare," Daichi reached into the hat and drew a slip of paper.

**From: 908-03  
Dare: I dare every cast present to go through sex-change (except those who already changed like Gin)**

"Gender change powers activate!" Daichi shot a ray gun at all of the cast members except Gin.

"I hate being a female…" Gin muttered.

Masumi was the only one out of the whole group that practically looked the same. "I guess my tomboyish appearance paid off," The female-turned-male high school detective of Teitan High School grinned. His voice was slightly deeper.

"Good for you, Masumi," Akai's hair was longer, about the same length as before he cut it when he was Moroboshi Dai. She could probably pass as Gin's long lost twin sister.

"How long will this sex change last?" Akai4Ever asked.

"Till the end of this chapter," **CRACK! **The fourth wall had shattered.

**From: Shiny Sylveon  
Dare: I dare all the female cast to throw random things (ex. soccer balls/computers/pencils) to the male cast.**

"Okay," Daichi said. "The current females include Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan, Akai, Kogoro, Megure, James, Camel, Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Kir, and Korn,"

They moved to a large room. On one side of the room were a pile of things to throw. It looked like it was taken from the dumpster *cough* Akai4Ever's bedroom/the messiest place in the whole world. The room looked like a forest.

"Guys, you get to wear goggles and a thin vest," Skai tossed each of the female-turned-male characters a pair of goggles and a black vest. "Also, you have one minute to begin running. GO!"

The now-males dashed off and out of sight. Akai4Ever smiled at the now-females and handed them a tracking device. "Each of the suits contains a tracker. The others are Team Blue. You guys are Team Red,"

"Yes!" Akai smirked. "Team Akai!"

"One minute is up. Go!"

Team Red gathered multiple things into wheelbarrows and ran into the woods. They looked at the tracker. "Where are they?" They were confused as they were at the bunch of blue dots. They heard rustling and looked up. All of the Blue Team was crowded up at the trees. "ATTACK!"

Team Red started throwing anything at them. Conan used her belt to summon a soccer ball and kicked it at the evil eyed yawny girl who fell out of the tree. Gin threw whatever he could get his hands on at Vermouth. The others just threw whatever the hell and whoever the hell.

"And…stop!" GAAADASGM said, right before throwing a pie at Skai and Akai4Ever.

* * *

**Another chapter uploaded!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dare the Detective Conan Cast!**

**Title:** Dare the Detective Conan Cast  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** The Detective Conan cast are forced to do dares submitted by ANYONE! Submit your dares and watch as they humorously do them!  
**A/N: All those who had gender switched (except Gin) are now back to their original gender.**

* * *

**From: tokyoghoul234  
Dare: I dare Gin to sing I'm a Barbie Girl wearing a short pink dress.**

"Vermouth, I need you to pick out a dress for Gin-chan," GAAADASGM said.

"Already got that covered," She held up the dress.

The dress was pink like tokyoghoul234 dared and it was short too, reaching a few inches above the knee cap. Gin looked at it in disgust. "Do I have to?"

Cognac had somehow snatched Bunny from Gin's grasp. He held the rabbit by the ears and had a knife near its throat. "Do it or Bunny-chan will turn into Akai-chan,"

"Why will it be named after me?" Akai asked.

"Because red like blood," Cognac replied flatly.

"BUNNY-CHAN!" Gin quickly grabbed the dress and left to change into it. Gin came back and began to sing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

"You know what," Gin stopped. "I'm not going to sing the rest of the song,"

"So you don't care about Bunny-chan?" Cognac placed the knife closer to Bunny's throat.

"Oh I do care about him," Gin said. She aimed his Beretta M9 at him. "But _you _will be Akai instead of Cognac,"

"Actually, I'm Akai," Akai said.

Gin pulled the trigger and Cognac was turned into a pile of pixels. "I can regenerate him—"

"Akai4Ever, shut up," Skai said. "I think we've had enough of Ginnette," He turned to Haibara. "The antidote?"

"Here," Haibara tossed it to Gin.

Gin swallowed it and was now male. "It's good to be a guy again," He picked Bunny up.

**From: 908-03  
Dare: I dare Gin to eat crayons**

"Alright Gin," GAAADASGM held up a box of crayons. "How many can you eat until you vomit from the horrible taste?"

"Won't he get sick?" Megure asked.

"It says non-toxic," GAAADASGM tossed the box to Gin. "If you can eat at least half of the box, you have skills. You cannot have any drink to go along with it,"

Gin started off with the red one and began to eat it. He then began to cough and spit. His face was turning red and he was sweating buckets. "Water! I need water!" He gasped out.

"I may or may not have dipped the crayons in hot sauce and sprinkled it with pepper flakes," GAAADASGM said, holding out a bottle of water. "Remember, if you drink anything, you are out,"

Gin continued to eat the crayon and tried to handle the heat. He finished the red one and took the blue one next. He took one bite before giving in. "GIVE ME THE DAMN WATER!"

GAAADASGM tossed the bottle of water and Gin drank it quickly, getting the taste and heat out of his mouth.

**From: Subaru Okiya  
Dare: I dare Gin to whack his laptop on his head until he passes out!**

"I don't have my laptop with me," Gin claimed.

"We teleported your laptop from your guys' world to this dome," Akai4Ever handed Gin his laptop.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gin said. "Wait—what if I _don't _do the dare?"

"Intense pain," Skai listed. "Crazy mobs and fangirls chasing after you, torture, other stuff like that,"

Gin sighed and began to whack himself. "Ow, ow, ow," He continued to whack himself. His face was starting to bruise and he had a black eye. He still continued to whack himself. His laptop had a few small cracks. "Ow," One last hit and he fell backwards, unconscious.

"I love humiliating Gin," Skai admitted. "Now onto the next dare!"

**From: shinshinjane  
Dare: I dare Conan, Haibara, and the Detective Boys to fight the Titan AKA Kogoro**

"I like this idea," Akai4Ever commented. "Attack on Titan rules!"

"Since we do not want to kill Mouri by using actual swords," Skai said. "They'll be using something less dangerous,"

"What?" Agasa asked.

The Cast and the three siblings went into yet another room. Seriously, how many rooms are there? "Dodgeball!"

Kogoro stood on one end of the dodgeball court while the Conan, Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko stood on the other side. "Here are the rules," GAAADASGM announced. "The first rule is only the Detective Boys can attack with dodge balls. The second rule is the Detective Boys have to wear the Scout Regiment uniform. The third rule is: Kogoro has to feel pain!"

"Begin!"

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara each grabbed a dodge ball and began to throw at Kogoro. Kogoro dodged their throws but didn't dodge Conan's…which was kicked at the highest level of his sneakers… Conan was kicking rapidly, getting revenge for all the hits he received from the private detective.

"And stop!" GAAADASGM blew the whistle. "Someone take Mouri to the ER,"

* * *

**So I started a new story called **_**15 Stories: Gikai. **_**I need at least three reviews for that story before I continue my other ones, including **_**Gin's Jobs**_**; **_**Dare the DC Cast**_**; and **_**Trapped in OUR World**_**.**

**Any suggestions for the cover?**


End file.
